Pink Champagne
by Pastelrose94
Summary: Based on the Song Pink Champagne by Ariana Grande. SasuSaku focused. Sakura enjoys a night out with the girls. Rated T for swearing and heavy drinking.
1. Chapter 1: Pink Champagne

Sakura held her hand out once more for a cab. She kept it raised this time, while Ino rolled her eyes.

"Why can't we call an uber? It would be much faster!"

"But more expensive." Sakura bargened back.

"You're a doctor, you could afford an Uber."

"I newly certified doctor in Konohagakure, I can barely afford an apartment. Not to mention my student loans-"

"Enough! You always use that excuse. Right Hinata?" Hinata nodded her head quickly.

"Lay off of her Ino, it's not like your anyone to talk." Tenten quickly shoved Ino in a playful way. Ino giggled as she blushed.

"Hey, it's not my fault, I'm newly engaged." Sakura shook her head, finally a cab began to slow down.

"I think tonight It's Sakura's time to let loose." Hinata said, holding on to her friends arm. Sakura smiled, nodding along to her friends, all of them laughing.

* * *

Tenten sat up front of the cab, giving the driver directions, while Sakura sat in the middle of her two friends.

"But what I was trying to say, is tonight is going to be fun!" Ino said, leaning up to make a point to Tenten.

"Yeah Yeah." She waved her off, quickly texting away on her phone.

"Naruto may even come, he's going to bring the guys with him." Hinata said, clapping her hands together.

"The newly weds out and about again." Sakura teased. Hinata began to twirl her wedding ring.

"He said all the guys will be there, at least the ones who can get away from work."

"Sai is coming." Ino added. "Shikamaru as well."

"How did you get his lazy ass to come."

"He found out what club we were going to. Had no choice but to come." Tenten added. "Lee is still away at boot camp and can't come."

"What about Neji huh?" Sakura asked teasing her friend. Tenten shook her head.

"He's still overseas on a business trip with my father." Hinata added for her.

"So let's see, that's Naruto for Hinata, Tenten out of luck, Temari with Shikamaru and me with Sai. Looks like someone is going to have fun man hunting tonight!" Ino exclaimed.

"Naruto is also bringing a friend from his Elementary school." Hinata remembered.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah he had moved to a different city for a while, but he's back to do his fellowship here at Konohagakure Hospital." Hinata smiled at Sakura.

"I haven't heard of us getting a new fellow, so he must not be in Neonatal."

"Anyway, no talking about work anymore. Sakura! You are the one who is deemed this time to get the most drunk." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, who is going to take care of me?" Ino raised her hand. All the girls laughed, while Sakura agreed. The cab pulling to a stop in front of _the Sand Club_.

* * *

All the girls made their way to the back straight to the VIP booth. Temari was already there, when they got there. She stood up hugging, Sakura.

"It's been to long!" She exclaimed. Sakura can't remember the last time she saw the starlet.

"Are you okay coming here? I know you don't like paparazzi."

"Don't worry, it's my brother Kankuro's club. They are scared to come here." Sakura caught a couple of the guests taking photos anyway. Temari shrugged her shoulders, turning to hug Tenten next. All the girls sat down, while a waiter brought out a bottle of pink champagne. Sakura giggled while everyone was given a glass. Tenten opened the bottle with a loud pop came out as everyone cheered. Once everyone's glass was full they all stood up while Ino held heres in the middle.

"For the girl we never see!" Everyone laughed and giggled while they all clinked their glasses together, downing the first flute of champagne in one. A couple of people gave them odd looks, while they continued to have another glass. Not caring about anything or anyone. Sakura was happy to just be with her girls.

* * *

It had taken Sakura four or so full flutes to build up enough confidence in order to go dancing with the others. Temari even had joined. All the girls dancing together in a circle. Sakura laughed while Tenten couldn't even keep a rhythm. She could fight off anyone in the world, but keeping with the beat was something she couldn't do very well.

Suddenly Hinata was pulled from the group, and everyone stopped what they were doing, to help her. Drunk men was something they could handle as a group, or at least something they had handled as a group before. But before they could pounce on the man, Naruto's blonde locks came into view, a wide grin came with it.

"Naruto!" Hinata blushed at her Husband. The youngest aid to the Hokage smiled widely at everyone.

"Seems they still can't get you out of a suit." Temari remarked, looking at Naruto. He shook his head.

"I just came from the office. Shikamaru had to pick me up." Shikamaru stood behind him, along with Sai and a new face no one knew. Sakura made eye contact, but then quickly looked away. The drinks were slowly starting to get to her.

"Let's head back to the table, you can at least get semi-normal. Maybe take the tie off." Temari, looked at Shikamaru with a smirk, before they all made their way to the table.

"I like the Tie." Hinata mumbled to Naruto. Who only smiled wider at his wife. Once sakura got back to the table, she found Ino pouring her another glass.

"Water?" She asked, but Ino shook her head.

"You promised!" Sai wrapped an arm around Ino, pulling her back once Sakura took the glass. Sakura sat down, with the new Guest sitting next to her. Naruto pulled Hinata down on his lap, smiling up at her.

"Everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha." He introduced. "I mean Dr. Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto corrected. Shikamaru handed him a beer, filling up another glass for himself. "He just moved back to start work at the hospital."

"What a small world, Sakura works there." Sasuke's eyes glanced to her, the pink hair didn't really scream Doctor to him. Sakura downed the rest of her glass, before it being filled again almost immediately by someone at the table.

"What study."

"Neonatal. I just started my fellowship a week or so ago. You?"

"Trauma, they say Tsunade is the best in the field." Sakura nodded.

"She was really unhappy when I chose mine, she wanted me in Trauma. I did my residency here."

"Stop!" Ino said, sliding out of Sai's arms pulling on Sakura. "No shop talk! You promised, drink now, talk about work when you're sober." Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino turned to Sasuke.

"Look handsome-" Sakura could feel the jealousy coming off of Sai the moment Ino said the word. "-Sakura never gets to come out anymore. She finally has a two days off and at least not even being on call." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino-"

"Don't Ino me, I know it's hard with babies, but you promised. You get drunk, no talking about work." Sakura nodded her head, holding up the flute, and downing it in front of her friend.

"Better?" She giggled as her friend was pulled back. Tenten reached over, adding more to her flute again.

"Drink up, or you will never hear the end of it." Before anyone could continue, a song came on, that made Tenten excited. Pulling Hinata with her, Ino soon followed. Naruto shrugged his shoulders to Sasuke, as they all ran to the dance floor. Sai shot Sasuke a dirty look before following Ino out. Temari shot Shikamaru a look, before telling Sakura she would be back in a few minutes. Shikamaru followed soon after. Sakura knew it was only a few short moments that Shikamaru and Temari could find away from prying eyes. Both being in the spotlight, wasn't easy to hid it.

"You're not going to dance?" Sakura sipped more, at a slower pace.

"I'm not that big into dancing. Yourself?"

"Not unless forced. I was raised to do a different type." He eyed, as Ino and sai were grinding to the beat.

"High class dancing is something I would prefer over this type. At least that comes with instructions." Sasuke took another sip of his beer. He was still on his first one, while Sakura couldn't remember which one this was. Her mind was beginning to fog a little.

"It's rare to still have friends since Elementary school, I'm surprised I've never met you before." Sasuke looked down at his glass, remembering a moment when he saw her with Naruto. When was picking up the dope, once in High School and once in College. Each time, he never seemed to actually talk to her, just noticed her from afar. The pink hair was hard to miss.

"Naruto is that kind of rare friend." He looked at her noticing her smile. It was soft yet he knew she was remembering Naruto.

"He is, isn't he. Without him, I never would have been friends with Hinata or gotten over my rivalry with Ino. I would have just been left in the waters so to speak."

"He never left me in alone in elementary school. I would just be alone, reading but he would just come and bug me till we slowly became friends. Took a while, for a moment there, we actually hated each other."

"I know what you mean, he kept asking me for help with his studies all the time. Even throughout college. I have no idea how he got into the Hokage office, probably just let him to get him to stop talking." Sakura giggled.

"You've known him a long time, have you two ever dated?" Sasuke tilt his head, looking at her. Sakura burst out laughing, shaking her head.

"No. Never crossed that road, though at first he did say he followed me around because he liked me, but than Hinata entered the picture. Ever since then he's only had eyes for her. Once he realized he liked her." She pointed to the two, their eyes connected.

"Dope in love." Sasuke mumbled, while Sakura poured herself another drink. The alcohol made her lips loose, she normally never spoke about these things.

"You?" She asked, taking another sip.

"Dated Naruto?" He raised an eyebrow to her. She shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Dated anyone?"

"In high school. There was this girl, Karin, who followed me around, and I thought I would try dating. But once I realized I wanted to be surgeon, I knew it wouldn't be beneficial to her. Once you become a doctor, there's no time for anyone else."

"I bet she still in love?"

"Married, with two kids and one on the way." Sasuke shook his head. "Still sends me email updates."

"At least your dating life wasn't so bad."

"She's can still annoying every once in a while." Sasuke took a sip of his beer, realizing he had finished. He knew out of everyone he was probably the only one that was still realtive the most sober. "What about you?" He asked. Sakura put her head in her hand, her elbow resting against the back of the booth. Her hair falling loose from her ponytail she wore. He could tell the alcohol was getting to her.

"Only one serious guys in college. Idate Morino, he was the star soccer player, currently playing professional somewhere. It didn't last as long as I thought it would. Naruto nearly broke his jaw once he found it he cheated on me." Sakura finished off the glass. Even though it was long time, the wound still hurt. More so the feeling of letting someone hurt her like that than him himself.

"Naruto was always one to punch first, ask later." Sakura meant to say something next, but Temari suddenly appeared behind her.

"Come on, let's go dance some more." She grabbed her friend, dragging her to the dance floor.

"I thought that's what you were doing?" Sakura jabbed, laughing at her friend.

* * *

"Poppin' Like Pink Champagne!" All the girls yelled as they exited the club.

"Pink Champagne!" Ino said spinning Sakura around. The boys followed them, ignoring the looks from strangers. Sakura could barely walk on her own, followed right by Ino. All the girls were laughing.

"Tenten." A voice called from the sidewalk. Tenten looked up to see Neji standing there. He looked like he just walked off a runway, which probably meant he just came from the airport. He was leaning against his car, the driver waiting for them.

"Neji!" she yelled, hugging him close. Tenten had one to many as most of the girls had. The only one not falling down was Temari.

"Cousin!" Hinata said, waving at him. Naruto was pulling a cab over, trying to get her home as well. Ino was busy calling an Uber for Sakura and herself, when Sai shook his head.

"You're coming home with me."

"But Sakura-" Sai silenced her with a kiss. Emotions he was never good and his jealousy was still going strong.

"Sasuke drove here, he could take her home." Naruto pointed out. "He hasn't been drinking like the rest of us."

"You would dump me on someone I just met." Sakura glared at her friend. Naruto walked over placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I would trust him with my own life. In fact I have in the past." Sakura rolled her eyes, shaking him off.

"Fine." she turned to him, slowly falling backwards till Sasuke steadied her. "I'm in your hands." Sasuke swallowed, looking at everyone. Drunk people was something he was use to, but didn't like as much.

"Sorry, I would help but I'm meeting someone later." Temari shrugged getting into a private car. Shikamaru hailed a cab after watching Temari take off. Soon it was just Sakura and sasuke standing on the sidewalk in front of the closed club. He fumbled for his keys in his coat pocket.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered next to him. She was still hanging off of his arm. Trying to remain standing. Sasuke quickly found them helping her walk into the parking garage. He could already tell she was falling asleep.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you home." He helped get her in the passenger seat. Reaching across her, he buckled her seat belt, she giggled her hand coming to rest again his cheek.

"It tickles." She mumbled. Sasuke felt her fingers run through the side of his hair. Pulling back, he took in a deep breath.

 _This is why I hate you Naruto_. Sasuke thought walking around to the driver's seat. Getting in, he pulled up the GPS on his phone.

"So where do you live?" He asked, turning to her. "Sakura?" He asked, but she was out like a light. He thought about texting Naruto, but knowing the idiot he was busy. He didn't have anyone else's numbers and her phone was currently in her purse.

"Shit." He mumbled.

* * *

Opening his bedroom door, he slowly laid her down on the bed. She had a grip on his hair, mumbling against the pillow. The tugging was not helping him leave her there alone.

 _She's drunk_. He thought before removing her hands from his hair. He then moved to take off her heels, afterwards covering her with a blanket. Reaching over he grabbed a pillow and made his way to the couch. Lying back down he shook his head, wondering how he let his friend talk him into things. He also smiled, remembering her laugh when his hair tickled her. Sasuke smiled, before drifting off to sleep, wondering what his life in Konoha was going to bring.


	2. Chapter 2: Daydreamin'

There was light streaming down into her face. Sakura knew that couldn't be possible counting she had blinds that she never opens, yet here she was stirring because it was too bright. Turning over, so slowly opens her eyes to see blue greyish sheets. She blinked confused. Her sheets were darker color, more purple than anything. Sitting up, she blinked back the pain as the drinks from the previous night came biting her in the ass. Her head pounded as she slowly began to remove herself from the strange bed. The room was too neat and tighty, definitely not Naruto's.

Sakura looks around for her shoes, but she couldn't seem to find them. She pulled on her bra straps, wondering how drunk she was in order to sleep in the uncomfortable bra. Sakura slowly began to walk out of the bedroom, trying to brush out her tangled hair.

"Good Morning." She paused, her eyes grew wide as she looked at Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's friend.

"Morning." She noticed the cup of coffee, waiting for her.

"The coffee should help with the hangover-" Sasuke paused as Sakura quickly downed the hot liquid, before giving him a shy nervous smile.

"Thank you, bye." She quickly left, running to grab her shoes at the door. Sasuke went to follower her but by the time, she got out his door, he couldn't help but smile, thinking how bright red her face had just gotten.

* * *

Ino came home from Sai's place. Her dress from last night was still on, and she was carrying her heels. Walking into the main room, she sees Sakura spread out on the couch with Grey's Anatomy playing on the TV.

"Sakura?" She asks. Sakura turns to her, her hair up in a bun. Her glasses sliding down her face, while a pint of Ice cream was in front of her along with a couple of folders from work. "Your watching Grey's Anatomy?"

"Don't judge!" Ino Dropped her stuff down, walking over to the women, in her lazy clothes.

"I'm not, it's just...Sweety you hate Grey's Anatomy. What happened?" Sakura sighed, slamming her face in her hands.

"I woke up in Sasuke's bed."

"What!?" Ino yelled, quickly jumping over the couch. "How!? Was it amazing!"

"Nothing happened! At least I don't think it did. He was already up when I got up and I was still fully clothed, only minus my shoes." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't think I had that much to drink."

"Wait, isn't he also working at the same hospital as you."

"Shit, I forgot...Ino!" She yelled. Ino leaned in patting her shoulder.

"Can I give you some advice?"

"Please." Sakura pushed her glasses up.

"Nothing happened it seems like it, which means that nothing has changed between you two. You are just new acquaintances that have to work together on monday. So I suggest you put it behind you, turn off the trashy bad medical advice show,-"

"I don't like it, that doesn't mean it's trashy-" Sakura tried to speak again, but Ino held a finger to her lips.

"And take a shower. You smell like a walking bottle of Pink Champagne." Sakura's hand fell. She knew Ino was right. Nothing to get nervous about or wondering if she made a mistake about anything. Sasuke was being a nice guy and helped her when she was intoxicated. Ino took of her glasses and helped push her towards the bathroom. Taking a bite of ice cream for herself.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in his apartment. Naruto had stopped by, a bag of bagels in his hand, like he always does after a night of partying. He sits and eats them all by himself, while Sasuke sips on his coffee.

"So, did Sakura get home alright?" Naruto asked, stuffing another everything bagel into his mouth. Sasuke paused, sipping on his coffee. Looking down at the table.

"She stayed here last night." He took a sip of his coffee peering at his friends reddening face.

"Sasuke! How could you!? She's my wife's friend-She's My Friend! I thought you weren't playing with women anymore! You dumbass I told you not to-" Sasuke hold up his hand silencing his friend.

"She stayed over last night because I didn't know where she lived. She had passed out by that point. The only person I could think of calling was you, but I knew you weren't in a position to talk." Naruto shook his head. "Nothing happened!" Sasuke yelled at his friend, grabbing a piece of bagel.

"Never stopped you from calling me before." Naruto mumbled. Before Sasuke could respond, his phone began to ring. Looking at the ID, his brother's name flashed on the screen. Toying with answering, he knew he would just keep calling until he did.

"Hello." Sasuke spoke, hearing his brother sigh in relief on the other side.

"Sasuke, please we need to talk. Please think about where your doing your fellowship again. It's not to late-"

"Today's my first day, I would say it's a little late."

"Yes but baby brother-"

"I'm sorry big brother, but I won't be doing my fellowship at _that_ hospital. Goodbye." Hanging up, he sipped in coffee in silence. Naruto had a feeling his friend needed cheering up. Quickly taking out his own phone, he sent a photo to Sasuke. The phone dinged on the table. Sasuke picked it up to see a photo sent to him. It was from last night at the club. Himself and Sakura were sitting very close together, a light smile on her lips, while he caught himself with a rare small smile on his own. Flashing a look to Naruto, his friend only winked at him.

"Cause I know you never got one in High school." Rolling his eyes, Sasuke locked his phone, and leaving his friend to eat alone while he went to get ready for work.

* * *

Sakura was checking up on one of her patients in the NICU. The little boy was born 4 weeks premature, and was about to be able to be sent home to his mother. The nurses behind her were gossiping, as usual. They only did so, when there were no parents in the room.

"Did you hear about the new doctor?"

"The Hottie from that small village?"

"I heard he is the son of tycoon owner."

"Really? I hope he takes notice to me!" She squealed. Rolling her eyes, Sakura smiled at the baby, handing her chart to another nurse. Walking out of the NICU, she was seen by her boss and mentor, Tsunade.

"Sakura!" She quickly froze, knowing what she was going to ask.

"I'm too busy."

"No, your not. Just show him around, let him get to know the hospital."

"I'm sure anyone else would be glad to do it." She put out, but Tsunade shook her head.

"I trust you." Sakura sighed, turning to look at her mentor.

"Fine. When?"

"He's at the nurses desk in this ward, show him around after lunch." Tsunade pointed the direction that he was. Sakura built up the courage, and went to find him.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke weren't sitting in the middle of the cafeteria but she still felt like all eyes were on them. He was seeming to ignore them quiet well. Sakura felt her knee begin to bounce, the eyes on her when she wasn't in the OR, was not something she was used to. He seemed to be perfectly use to it. She felt the need to bring up her running out of his apartment in the morning but couldn't find the words or the courage, not with everyone staring.

"Sasuke-"

"It's fine. I'm not upset about anything." He gave her a small title of his lips into what was she believed the closing thing to smile, she can remember but before she could respond her pager goes off.

"I have to go, one of my patient's has an emergency."

"You going in the OR?"

"Yeah." she got up to leave, and he quickly followed.

"Can I watch?"

"It's just a C-Section."

"Still?"

"Alright, just from the Observation room, don't like other surgeons telling me how to do my business." Sasuke nodded.

"Something we have in common."

* * *

Sasuke sat patiently, his eyes darting between the monitor and the room down below. Sakura's pink hair was glowing under the lights.

"There we go!" She said happily, the mother calm behind the current. The baby crying loudly. "Welcome to the world, little man." He felt himself smile at her tone. He noticed the nurses around her looking worried. She handed it to the nurse, knowing why. The baby was too small.

"Is my baby alright?" Sakura began to work on bring the mother's stomach back together, clearing out the blood.

"He looks healthy at first glance, the nurse is with him. Just a little small, like we talked about." She reassured her patent. C-Sections where hard for doctors, the others tended to be awake. Once everything was back where it should be, and stitched, Sakura turned to an attendant. "Stitch her up, and while I check on patient number 2."

* * *

Sakura came out of the OR, removing her gown and cap. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, a cup of water in his hand. He reached out handing it to her. She thanked him, with a nod, downing it in one gulp.

"The baby is way to small. He'll be in the NICU for at least a week or two minium."

"But other than that he's healthy?"

"Perfectly, his lungs are functioning normally, his liver is developed, nothing is wrong, just his size."

"How early is?"

"Two weeks. She had trouble getting this one, so we made sure to keep an eye on her more closely."

"That was a fast delivery."

"Well it's not my first one." She refilled the water cup, downing another glass.

"Since your lunch was interrupted, do you want to go to dinner." Sakura eyes him suspiciously. "I mean, I don't know anyone around her, nor do I know any good places to eat."

"You know Naruto."

"Yes, but he is busy with the Hokage or his wife. So I am desperately in need of your assistance."

"Fine, there's a Ramen Shop that's open late enough and likes Doctors."

"There are places that don't like doctors?"

"You would be surprised. Bars love us though."

"Really?"

"I'll take you there after our shift. I still have rounds."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3: Into You

Sakura smiled into her bowl of ramen. The comfort food, was exactly what she needed after the surgical room. Sasuke was eating his, slowly, not knowing if he should be speaking or not. But both seemed to be happy just sitting next to each other enjoying a meal outside of the hospital cafeteria.

"Three bowls of Ichiraku Miso Chashu Pork please!" Naruto's booming voice echoed through the small shop. Sakura looked up from her bowl, eyeing him.

"You don't have to be so loud every time Naruto." She complained, taking another bite.

"Oh! Sakura, Sasuke! I didn't know you were going to be here tonight." Naruto came to stand next to Sasuke. He wiggled his eyebrows, elbowing his friend. "Already on a date huh?"

"It's not a date." Sasuke and Sakura said in unison glaring at him. Shikamaru came into the restaurant, smacking Naruto on the back of the head.

"They've been at the hospital all day, let them eat in peace."

"Does that mean you're buying?" Naruto asked, taking a seat next to Sasuke. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Not since the last time you wiped me out." Sakura quickly finished her bowl, smiling at the boys.

"Well, not that I don't love seeing you, but watching you eat gives me indigestion, so I'm going to head out." Turning her smiling to Sasuke, he gave a weak one back. "I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully not over someone. And Naruto-"

"Yeah!" He looked up from his bowl.

"Tell Hinata I'll call her sometime this week." She waved goodbye exiting the shop quickly. Sasuke turned his glare on Naruto. Wiggling his eyebrows he continued to eat his ramen, while Shikamaru just sighed at them.

"I can't take you anywhere can I?" Shikamaru, looked at his own ramen, shaking his head.

"Not a date huh?" Naruto teases, while Sasuke steals the rest of his ramen to eat himself.

* * *

Sakura dropped her keys off in the small dish next to the door. There was a fresh vase of flowers there, with a note from Ino, telling here there was fresh fruit in the fridge. She sighed to herself, looking at the empty living room. This has been a common thing, for her to come home to Ino missing. It will be more common once they finally decided to get married. Luckily, this was Sakura's apartment and she wouldn't have to move.

"Maybe Should I get a cat." She spoke to herself, wondering if the lonely nights were only going to get worse. Sakura went the fridge after changing into her pajamas, grabbing the tub of ice cream and switching on the latest Rom-Com to hit netflix. It wasn't until three spoonfuls in did she actually begin to wonder why Sasuke wanted to go to dinner with her in the first place.

* * *

He had only stayed at the Ramen shop for another hour, bickering with Naruto and actually having a decent conversation with Shikamaru. When he made it back to his apartment, he found a package right next to his door. His brother's hand writing clear as day on the top of it.

 _For the Sleepless nights._ He had written on there in big letters, the black sharpie looked like it was half dying towards the ends. After he brought it in, he opened it to find old Kung Fu movies that the two of them use to marathon over when there parents had pulled long nights at the hospital. He actually found himself smiling a little at the thought before finally resolving himself that it was simply a ploy to get to him come back home. Sasuke went to go change, get the hospital smell off if only for a little while. His phone buzzed before he could leave, it was Naruto. He had sent him a photo. One from the other night, at the bar. Sakura was really close to him, a small smile on his face, while she had a big one on. Probably the moment they were speaking of the dope. He shook his head, locking his phone.

"Idiot." he whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Be Alright

**Two Months Later**

She watched him slowly emerge from the ER. He had the look he always gets after losing someone. The bags under his eyes were deeper than normal, his scowling was ever more presence. Sakura had watched him in the operating room and knew the exact moment it went south. She could see it on his face. Sasuke tore off the operating coat, throwing the bloody garment in the waste bin. Tearing at his gloves, taking in a deep sigh, he braced himself against the wall. Sakura came to stand next to him, gripping his hand.

"After you tell the family, I want take you somewhere." He blinked back tears. It was always hard on him when he lost someone with so much more life to live.

"Alright, just let me change before we go." She nodded. Sakura gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she left him to finish his job.

XXX

Sasuke sat outside of the ice cream parlor, his eyes gazing around at all the smiling families. Sakura came back with two bowls, placing a smaller one in front of him.

"You know I don't like sweets."

"Well that's why I got you a bitter one. Coffee ice cream." She puts a spoon into his, before digging into her own. The mint chocolate chip was what she needed after a long day. "It's just a small one. Try it." Sasuke takes a spoonful, not hatting it.

"You still owe me dinner." He grumbled, taking another bite. Sakura licked her spoon, staring at the green ice cream.

"You know, my first was a young teen. 16 year-old that thought she was madly in love and he wasn't. It was only my third solo operation. We had realized too late, her body wasn't taking the labor. I performed a C-section, but then she hemorrhaged." Sakura wiped away a tear, before digging into her ice cream again. "The Grandmother still sends me birthday cards and photos of the little girl. She will be two next year. Anyways, after it happened, Tsunade brought me here. She told me that at the end of the day you need something to cheer you up. Or ever time you lose someone will stay with you to the next patient. The weight will make you want to quit, and you won't safe the ones you were meant to safe in the future." Sasuke took another bite, looking at Sakura smile into her own treat.

"Is that why you're hair is pink? To Cheer you up?" Sakura shakes her head.

"It's a rare genetic mutation in red hair. I was born with it. My mom refused to let me dye it to be like everyone else." Sasuke reached across the table, taking a few strands in his hand.

"I like it." Sakura felt a blush rise. She smacked his hand away laughing a little.

"Alright, arlight, sad time over!" She stretched her arms, a yawn coming out. "You ready?" She nodded to his cup. Sasuke looked down, wondering when did he finish his ice cream.

XXX

Sakura pulled out her phone opening he uber app. Sasuke quickly noticed taking it from her before she could hit find a ride.

"Come on, my car is just over in the hospital parking lot." He nodded to the parking garage two blocks down.

"But you live the opposite way."

"Can't defy me when I have your phone." He teased, holding it up and waving it at her. Sakura jumped for it, but he kept it away from her. After a few more jumps, he finally handed it back to her, a small smile on his lips. "Come on, it's been a long night." It was only another 15 minutes before they were on road. Sakura leaned back into the seat, turning the warmer on. They were 5 minutes away, when Naruto's name flashed on the dash board. Before Sasuke could deny the call, Sakura presses accept.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto's loud voice echoed through the stereos. "You driving? I hear an echo."

"If you weren't so loud you wouldn't hear it." He turns down the volume sighing at his friend.

"Anway, how was your daily date with Sakura?" Sakura raised her eyebrows looking over at the driver

"They are not dates moron." He kept his eyes on the road, not trust himself to look at her.

"Oh come on. Do you know how hard it is setting you up with a girl? God, I mean you even took her home the first night-"

"Goodbye Naruto." Sakura spoke loudly.

"Wait-Sakura!" His voice got three octaves higher, before Sakura ended the call. Turning her gaze forward, she felt that sinking feeling come into her stomach again. Disappointment of a man not liking you back, was something she knew all too well.

"I'm sorry about him. He knows nothing happened that night too. Hes' just-"

"Being Naruto. Don't worry, Naruto has been trying to set me up with his friends since high school. Once he met Hinata, he wanted to 'make it up to' or something."

"Idiot has weird ideas." Sasuke pulled up to her apartment complex. Before he could say anything, Sakura was out of the car, saying goodbye quickly. He watched her go inside before slamming his hand on the steering wheel. The feeling of rejection creeping into his mind. Sakura made it to the elevator before she felt the same feeling, wash over her. She knew perfectly well that Sasuke would never want a girl like her. Not in that way, not in the way she wants him.


End file.
